Testament dziwaka/I/03
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} III. Oakswoods.Czyli Oksuds. Już sama nazwa Oakswoods wskazuje, że miejsce zajęte obecnie na cmentarz, było niegdyś lasem dębowym, które to drzewo słusznie zaliczone jest do bogactw Stanu Illinois, słynącego przedewszystkiem bujnością flory. A jeśli ogólnie biorąc, cmentarze amerykańskie są na równi z angielskimi utrzymywane z takiem staraniem, że robią raczej wrażenie pięknych ogrodów ozdobionych pomnikami, to cmentarz Oakswoods może być zaliczony do najpiękniejszych. Nie brak tam niczego, czem zachwycać się zwykło ludzkie oko. Rozłożyste drzewa rzucają cień miły, tworząc laski i wspaniałe aleje; obszerne trawniki nęcą swą zielonością, a przejrzyste wody strumieni i stawów tak wdzięcznie ożywiają tę ustroń, że prawie wydaje się niepodobnem, aby to było miejsce żałoby i smutku. Nawet ptactwo radośniej zda się tu świegotać, a może też rzeczywiście jest swobodniejsze, czując się bezpieczne wśród tej ciszy cmentarnej, gdzie żyjący człowiek tylko gościem bywa. Żaden wszakże, z pomników Oakswoods, a jest wśród nich nie mało bardzo kosztownych, nie może iść w porównanie z tym, jaki sobie William I. Hypperbone jeszcze za życia wznieść kazał. Budynek ten w stylu anglo-saksońskim, łączącym gotyk z renesansem, na zewnątrz zdaje się być kaplicą, o pięknej fasadzie i lekkiej wieżyczce, strzelającej wysoko w górę, lecz wewnętrznem urządzeniem przypomina raczej czarowny pałacyk, przeznaczony na mieszkanie żyjących. Wzniesiony nad brzegiem obszernego stawu, którego przejrzyste wody odbijają błękit nieba i okalającą zieloność, zyskuje jeszcze więcej. Pięknej roboty sztachety z aluminium otaczają go dokoła; za bramą aleja wiecznie zielonych drzew, złączonych z sobą, niby zdobną wstęgą, festonami pnących roślin, prowadzi do schodów z białego marmuru. Tu podwoje z bronzu, lekkie jak złota koronka, dają przejście do przedpokoju zastawionego nizkiemi otomanami, z kosztownem pokryciem ze smyrneńskich dywanów. Ogromną chińską żardinierę stojącą pośrodku, zapełniają egzotyczne rośliny z wonią upajającą; zawieszony u sufitu siedmioramienny świecznik rozlewa łagodne, niebieskawe światło elektryczne, a pyski fantastycznych łbów zwierzęcych, które wyzierają ze ścian, są wentylatorami i otworami kaloryferów, utrzymujących tu latem i zimą zawsze świeżą i równą temperaturę. Naprzeciw drzwi wchodowych podwoje zwierciadlane prowadzą do kolistej sali, której wyszukany zbytek równa się przepychowi, jakim się bogacze Wschodu zwykli otaczać. Przez matowe szyby sklepienia zlewające się tu światło dozwala w najdrobniejszych szczegółach podziwiać prześliczne freski i rzeźby, które w fantastycznych liniach arabesków zdobią dokoła ściany. Z pośród jaskrawym jedwabiem krytych sprzętów wychylają się posągi z marmuru i bronzu wesołych faunów i nimf nadobnych, a przestrzenie między filarami, wspierającemi sklepienie, zajmują płótna najpierwszych mistrzów malarstwa doby obecnej. Puszyste dywanowe chodniki, rozesłane na mozajkowatej posadzce, przyjemnie tłumią kroki idącego. Za salą tą, w głębi mauzoleum, znajduje się jeszcze obszerny pokój w nowoczesnym już guście, zastawiony w harmonijnym nieładzie miękkiemi sofami, kanapami i fotelami. Rozrzucone na stołach najnowsze książki i broszury w różnych, językach, obok dzienników i ilustracyi Nowego i Starego Świata, świadczą, że wymarzony ten zakątek idealnej wygody i ciszy musi być często odwiedzany. Że zaś gość przybywający tu, gdyby nawet przedłużył swój pobyt, nie był narażony na głód i pragnienie, upewnia szeroki kredens, kryjący się w głębi, za którego kryształowemi szybami widnieją butelki i flakony najpierwszej marki win i likierów, obok konserw, pasztetów i innych przekąsek, które stróż budynku obowiązany jest codziennie świeże zastawiać. Ale gdzież właściwie jest tu miejsce na grobowiec, jeśli wogóle takiem jest przeznaczenie tego klejnociku zarówno pod względem architektury, jak urządzenia...? Wróćmy jeszcze do sali głównej i przypatrzmy się pięknej rzeźbie z białego marmuru, ustawionej w pośrodku pod jej kryształowem sklepieniem. Jakkolwiek na pierwszy rzut oka zdaje się ona być tylko dziełem fantazyi artysty, przeznaczonym ku ozdobie takiej właśnie jak ta halli, dziełem przedstawiającem unoszoną na głowach potworów morskich olbrzymią muszlę dziwacznych kształtów, niemniej jednak jest to sarkofag, do którego William I. Hypperbone pragnął po śmierci być złożonym i gdzie też niebawem, po usunięciu wierzchniego nakrycia muszli, ustawioną zostanie trumna z ciałem jego. Bezwątpienia grobowiec taki nie może nasuwać myśli ponurych i złowrogi szelest skrzydeł śmierci, jaki zda się nam słyszeć u bram cmentarnych, cichł tu, ustępując miejsca jakiemuś zadowoleniu, błogości nieledwie. Ale przyznajmy też szczerze, że było to miejsce ostatniego spoczynku, zupełnie odpowiednie dla tego milionowego dziwaka amerykańskiego, którego fantazyi zawdzięczali mieszkańcy Chicago radosną uroczystość pogrzebową przy skocznych dźwiękach muzyki i wesołych pieśniach. Zaznaczyć jeszcze musimy, że jeżeli wstęp do mauzoleum Williama I. Hypperbone był stanowczo dla obcych wzbroniony, sam właściciel jego zwykł tam spędzać dwa razy w tygodniu parę godzin popołudniowych, a nawet od czasu do czasu zapraszał z sobą kilku przyjaciół z klubu. A były to posiedzenia jedne z najprzyjemniejszych, zapełnione bądź to czytaniem, bądź rozprawianiem o najświeższych wydarzeniach w polityce świata, o różnych kierunkach społecznych, o korzyściach czy stratach w przemyśle i handlu, jakie przypuszczalnie mógł sprowadzić nowy bil Mac Kinley’a — słowem, o wszystkiem, czem poważne umysły zwykły się zajmować. Nieraz też, gdy zabrzęczały kieliszki ze złocistym napojem, rozmowa przybierała ton poufnych pogawędek, które przeciągając się do wieczora, zostawiały najmilsze wrażenia powracającym wreszcie do swych domów członkom „Klubu Dziwaków!” A teraz gdyśmy poznali w szczegółach prywatne życie Williama I. Hypperbone, czyż nie wypada nam przyznać, że posiadał dość cech niezwykłych, by go zaliczyć do najoryginalniejszych ludzi współczesnych? Brakowało chyba jeszcze tylko dla dopełnienia miary, aby śmierć jego, która całe miasto tak poruszyła, nie była śmiercią rzeczywistą. Pod tym względem jednakże mogą spadkobiercy jego, kimkolwiek się okażą, nie odczuwać najmniejszej bojaźni. Śmierć dziwaka w Chicago była jaknajprawdziwszą. Nawet dla upewnienia się pod tym względem, zastosowane zostały, znane już ówcześnie promienie ultra X profesora Fryderyka Elbinga, przez uczonego tego „kritikshalhen” zwane, które posiadają tę nadzwyczajną własność, że przechodząc przez ciało człowieka, wywołują fotograficzne obrazy, różniące się wielce, jeżeli ciało to jest żywe lub martwe. Otóż doświadczenie wykazało najzupełniejszą martwotę ciała przedwcześnie zmarłego milionera. Było już wpół do szóstej i wiosenne słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, gdy orszak pogrzebowy przekroczył bramę cmentarza Oakswoods, przyczem powstał taki ścisk wśród olbrzymiej masy publiczności, pragnącej towarzyszyć pochodowi aż do końca, że policya, chociaż tak licznie rozstawiona, ledwie zdołała utrzymać porządek o tyle, że nie zdarzył się żaden nieszczęśliwy wypadek, z tych, jakie w podobnych okolicznościach najczęściej się przytrafiają. Nareszcie kondukt stanął przed bramą ogrodzenia mauzoleum, właśnie w chwili , gdy przy zapadającym mroku wieczornym, zajaśniały nagle dokoła i na samym budynku aż do najwyższego szczytu wieżyczki, wspaniałe światła elektryczne, w których blasku cmentarz i całe to niezwykłe zgromadzenie dziwnie osobliwego nabrały uroku. Ponieważ uroczystość dobiegała już końca, a we wnętrzu budynku, mieszczącego sarkofag, najwyżej paręset osób mogło się pomieścić, nadeszła więc chwila, w której ostatnie numera programu miały być dopełnione. W oczekiwaniu tego tłumy ścisnęły się bardziej, i gdy każdy starał się zająć miejsce najbliższe wozu, powstało dokoła głośne zamięszanie. Powoli wszakże ruch ustawał, szmery cichły i głębokie zapanowało milczenie. Teraz więc, zanim zdjęto trumnę z wozu, by ją przenieść do grobowca, czcigodny pastor Bingham, który z urzędu swego jako duchowny exportował ciało, odczytał donośnym głosem słowa liturgiczne, wysłuchane przez publiczność w należytem skupieniu. Była to jedna, jedyna chwila w której ceremonia pogrzebu przybrała tak właściwy sobie charakter religijny. Skoro ucichły słowa Pisma św. wnet zabrzmiały zawsze głęboko wzruszające tony przepięknego żałobnego marsza Chopin’a, którego wykonaniu możnaby jedynie zarzucić nieco przyśpieszone tempo, przystosowane widocznie do ogólnego usposobienia, a może i woli zmarłego. Teraz wysunął się naprzód prezes klubu, Georges Higginbotham, by jako przyjaciel zmarłego, wygłosić pożegnalną mowę. Przedewszystkiem streścił w słowach uznania życie Williama I. Hypperbone’a, zapełnione tak szczęśliwemi spekulacyami, że postawiły go one w rzędzie nietylko milionerów miasta Chicago, ale nawet w gronie wybitnych obywateli Zjednoczonych Stanów Ameryki, którymby też niezawodnie z gotowością służył swą fortuną, gdyby okoliczności tego wymagały. Tylko, że na szczęście, państwo nie znajdowało się w takiej potrzebie. A jakim okazywał się on niezrównanym towarzyszem, jak cennym przyjacielem — o tem najlepiej wiedzą członkowie klubu, któremu prawie wyłącznie ostatnie lata swego życia poświęcił. — Był to — zapewniał w końcu szanowny mówca — umysł nie powszedni, mający wszelkie dane do wyróżnienia się w swem społeczeństwie, umysł z tych, jakie należycie oceniać zwykliśmy dopiero, gdy go już nie stanie! To też jakże boleśnie da nam się odczuć brak jego!... A jeśli już obecna ceremonia, w której niemal całe miasto wzięło udział, wymownem jest świadectwem popularności, jaką sobie zyskał, to któż przewidzieć zdoła, jakie jeszcze warunki przekaże testamentem swym domniemanym spadkobiercom? Kto wie, czy nie poczyni talu zastrzeżeń zdolnych wprowadzić w podziw mieszkańców obu części Ameryki, co równa się prawie wszystkim innym częściom świata! Za te słowa, które długoletnia przyjaźń ze zmarłym podyktowała prezydentowi Klubu Dziwaków, zgromadzona publiczność dziękowała szmerem uznania, wzmagającym się niby szum wiatru wśród konarów dębowego lasu. Tym, którzy zajmując dalsze miejsca, wszystkiego dosłyszeć nie mogli, bliżej stojący powtarzali ciekawsze ustępy, bo żaden z uczestników uroczystości nie chciał być pokrzywdzonym choćby o jedno przemijające wrażenie. Ale gwar powstały zagłuszył niebawem śpiew chóru, który z akompaniamentem orkiestry wykonał uroczysty hymn z Messyady Hendla, stanowiący ostatni numer programu uroczystości. A jednak publiczność stała jeszcze nieruchoma, jakby w oczekiwaniu jeszcze czegoś więcej, może czegoś nadzwyczajniejszego niż wszystko, w czem dotychczas brała udział. I tak ogólne było podniecenie umysłów, że bodaj nawet jakieś zjawisko, burzące odwieczny porządek w świecie, nie byłoby nikogo w tej chwili zadziwiło. Gdy wszakże nic podobnego nie zaszło, służba w galowej liberyi zdjęła trumnę ze wspaniałego wozu i po usunięciu kosztownych nakryć, poniosła na swych barkach do wnętrza mauzoleum, przez którego otwarte podwoje, tak szerokim strumieniem spływało światło lamp elektrycznych, że przyćmiewało jasność, jaka już dokoła panowała. Sześciu wybranych nie ustąpiło i teraz jeszcze z pierwszego miejsca, jakie zrazu zajęli, tylko w braku girland kwiatowych, każdy z nich ujął, wedle wskazówek mistrza ceremonii, jednę z klamr srebrnych, zdobiących boki trumny. Za nimi szeregiem posuwali się zwolna członkowie klubu, oraz dostojni przedstawiciele władzy cywilnej i wojskowej, za którymi już zamknięto bramę ogrodzenia z obawy zbyt wielkiego natłoku ludzi. Tymczasem z chwilą, gdy trumna zniknęła za podwojami budynku, zahuczały z wielką siłą trąby i kotły muzyki wojskowej i przed oczyma wszystkich pozostałych jeszcze na cmentarzu, przy natężonem oświetleniu dorównywającem siłą prawie jasności słonecznej, ukazał się widok piękny, prawie jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Oto wielka ilość ptaków, z powiewającemi różnobarwnemi wstążeczkami, które im przywiązano zawczasu, wzleciała w górę z radosnym świergotem, ciesząc się z odzyskanej znów wolności. I gdy tak się wzbiły, niby żywe chorągiewki nad głowami zdumionych, otaczając mauzoleum, zdawało się, że dusza zmarłego unoszona ich lotem, dążyła wprost ku wyżynom niebieskim. Tymczasem we wnętrzu budynku grono zaproszonych stanęło w milczeniu dokoła sarkofagu, gdzie też niezwłocznie wpuszczoną została trumna, poczem wielebny pastor Bingham odmówił ostatnie rytuałem przepisane modlitwy kończąc je słowami pożegnania: — Cześć pamięci zacnego Williama I. Hypperbone’a! — Cześć, cześć jego pamięci!... — powtórzyli obecni, a za nimi jak potężne echo rozległ się po cmentarzu tenże sam okrzyk z ust zebranego tłumu. Teraz nareszcie „sześciu wybranych” procesyonalnem okrążeniem sarkofagu, dopełnili ostatniego obowiązującego ich na dzisiaj ceremoniału, a służba gotową już była ciężką marmurową płytą zamknąć grobowiec. Czynności tej wszakże najniespodziewaniej przeszkodził pan Tornbrock, który wystąpił naprzód i wyjąwszy z kieszeni papier z ostatnią wolą zmarłego, odczytał obecnym ostatni jej paragraf: „Wolą moją jest, aby grób mój pozostał otwarty przez dni dwanaście, i aby rano tegoż dnia dwunastego, wszystkie sześć osób, które towarzyszyć będą memu pogrzebowi, przyszły złożyć swe karty wizytowe na mej trumnie, poczem dopiero kamień może być położony; pan Tornbrock zaś w tymże samym dniu, punktualnie o dwunastej, odczyta w sali Audytoryum mój testament, który złożyłem do rąk jego. Podpisano własnoręcznie William I. Hypperbone.” — O! stanowczo niema najmniejszej wątpliwości, że wielkim dziwakiem był zmarły, i kto wie, czy ta jego oryginalność pośmiertna będzie ostatnią — myślał niejeden z uczestników pogrzebu, wracając do domu, gdy już drzwi mauzoleum zostały zaryglowane, i stróż, stały jego mieszkaniec, zajął się gaszeniem światła. Jeszcze czas jakiś rozbrzmiewały kroki rozchodzących się tłumów, aż wreszcie wszystko ucichło i cmentarz Oakswoods pogrążył się znowu w zwykłym o tej porze spokoju i ciszy. ----